Angel
by RebelChick88
Summary: A new enemy is attaking earth and only one person can stop him Serena's Gaurdian Angel Cristina hold the key but no one can unlock the mystery that comes from thier past
1.

Title: Angel  
By Serenitycam  
Email: Serenitycam@aol.com  
Rated: PG-13  
Chapter 1 & 2: Revalation  
  
Hi,  
Every one this is my story I have been working on about Serena's  
gaurdian angel. I dont own Sailor Moon or the Scouts but I do own my self- Cristina  
and Daimon. This is my first on-line fanfic and I have another story called When your eyes say  
it. So please read this and give it a review.- Cristina : P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena woke up with a startle. Her communicator was going off.  
"Serena are you there" Ami's voice rang out. "Get up, your so lazy" she heard Rei say.   
Serena slowly sat up and reached for the communicator. She flipped it open.   
"Yawn, what wrong guys" she said. "There is an attack at Tokyo gardens hurry up" Ami said.  
"Ok see you there" Serena replied. She yelled out "Moon Cosmic power" and was instantly  
transformed into the champion of love and Justice Sailor Moon. When Serena got there the  
scouts where getting beat. "Stop right there you creep, who do you think you are that you  
can destroy our peaceful world". She raised her scepter and shouted "Moon Gorgeous" - but  
before she could finish a beam of light speed toward her. Just then what looked like  
and angel sped in front of Serena. " Stop Daimon" she screamed. The beam of light came to a halt  
only inches away from the lady's face. "Crissy move out of the way, this is none of your concern." Daimon shouted. " It is my concern protecting the people of earth was always our concern". Crissy replied,  
The beam finally hit. And the angel like girl fainted. Serena picked up the girl.   
"Help me carry her to my house we can't just leave her here." Serena instructed.  
The scouts followed her orders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Cristina's P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Flash back  
Cristina was only 10 and she would meet the Queen of the Silver Millennium for   
the first time Queen Serenity. The queen had summoned her. She peered into  
the throne room where Serenity sat. Beside her was a little boy with black hair  
and green eyes. "Enter my child you have nothing to fear." Serenity told Cristina.  
She slowly entered. "My dear children I have called you hear today because its is time  
for you to start your duties as the new guardians of, the royal princess and her court,  
the silver millennium and the earth." "I can only pick two guardians and they must have  
pure hearts. Damion and Cristina you two have pure hearts and always keep them like that"  
Serenity said. She placed her hands on their heads and mumbled some words.  
Another flashback  
Cristina had just turned 15 she was watching over princess Serenity in the Royal gardens  
with Prince Endymion of Earth. Just then someone covered her eyes. "Guess who" the voice said.  
Cristina recognized the voice and was relived she giggled "Damion". "Right as always my Crissy"  
Damion replied.   
He put his arms around her waist. "So what are you up to Sweetie" Damion asked.   
"The usual guarding stuff" she replied". End of flashback that was Damion loving,  
caring and Cristina's boyfriend but lately he had been cruel, cold, and power hungry.  
What had gone wrong she wondered?  
She slowly opened her eyes. Light came flooding in. I wondered where I was at.  
There was pink every where in the room and a lot of bunnies. I glanced at myself in a mirror.  
I was a mess from last night's battle. After the battle I had no memory as to what happened   
after that so, I figured my best chance was to go downstairs and see where I was at.  
I slowly opened the door and crept downstairs afraid of what would. Just then I heard  
voices! "I think we should go wake her up." "Rei" "Sorry". Just then a blond- blue eyed girl  
turned around and saw me it was Princess Serenity. I got on my knees and said my introductions.  
"Your Majesty, this is a great honor."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks I guess" Serena said. "But before anything else let's go get you changed."   
Serena grabbed Cristina's hand and led her upstairs. She went through her drawers  
"Ah here perfect" Serena said holding up a cotton summer dress. "The bathrooms over there"  
she pointed. "Come downstairs when your done" Serena instructed and she skipped merrily down  
the stairs. Cristina put on the dress and fixed her hair in the mirror the she checked to make  
sure her necklace was still on and then headed down the stairs.   
There was an empty chair with bacon, eggs, and toast in front of it Cristina figured it must  
be hers so she sat down and ate.  
"So exactly who are you, where did you come from and how do you know Daimon?" Raye asked  
curiously. "Rei let her finish her food and stop being so rude" Lita scolded. " Um this food is  
really good who ever made this is an awesome cook" Cristina said. Lita blushed "Well thank you"  
. She finished eating and placed her plate in the sink.  
"So are you ready to tell us know??" asked Rei impatintly. " Yes you do deserve to know  
you've been patient enough with me." Cristina said then she continued. "My name is Cristina I am  
the guardian of Princess Serenity, her court and the people of Earth. I was chosen to be the  
princess's loyal guardian along with Daimon. We were to ensure peace and protect the princess at  
all coast. But when Queen Beryl succeeded in her attack against the white moon Daimon blamed  
him self and the people of Earth for listening to her. We tried so hard to get them to listen to  
us but it was too late. We couldn't stop them. He wanted to flee our galaxy because he was  
ashamed and wanted me to go with him.  
I told him I couldn't, It wasn't that I didn't love him for I did but I had made  
a promise to our queen to watch over you and I intended to keep it even if it meant my own life.   
I thought I would never see him again until I heard rumors that he was going to attack the people  
of Earth for all the pain that they caused him. I didn't believe it was true. But it was lucky I  
came any way or you guys would have lost this battle." Cristina explained to them as some tears  
trickled down her eyes.  
" But I am happy to see you alive and well princess with your prince at last." Cristina said.   
"Yeah thanks I would be lost with out him" Serena said. " I know exactly how you feel milady I   
feel lost with out Daimon he gave me a certain warmth that No one could give me.  
~*~*~ End of Chap. 1 is that good or what? ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter two~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
************Daimon's P.O.V**********  
Seeing Crissy again just brings back alot of old memories and questions.  
Why is she protecting the people of Earth?   
"You know why" replied his inner voice  
No I don't  
You know that she always keeps her promises  
Yeah but why her. God she's bueatifull as ever he thought  
You know you want her.  
Do not.  
Do too.  
Ok but she would never love me not unless she was brain washed.  
So do it  
I can't hurt her.  
Who's to say it'll hurt?  
Shut up Daimon though blocking his inner voice but what if it was right?  
But I can't bear to have her hurt or losing her again but what about everything he had   
worked for every thing he had acomplished.  
  
That's it for now I hope you enjoy it so far email me and tell me what you think.  
- Cristina : P 


	2. 

Title: Angel  
By Serenitycam  
Email: Serenitycam@aol.com (Feel free to instant message me)  
Rated: PG-13  
Chapter three:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi wassup?  
Nothin much here except listing to my cd's and writing some more of Angel Yay! So do you guys  
like the story so far? And I'd like to thank Mysteryman2001 for giving me my first review. Thank  
You. When we last left the story we were seeing through Daimon's point of view but not much was  
revieled about him. Hum?? Well maybe you'll learn something new about him. Well I won't keep  
you from the story any longer and keep those reviews coming. Oh yeah if it takes a couple days  
for the next Chap. it's because I'm celebrating my 13th birthday yay!!! so dont expect anything  
on May 18, 19* or 20th cause thats my birthday time. Well buh bye for now.  
-Cristina :P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Damion's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Flashback*  
I sat on the steps of my porch, I was only 12. Just then I saw a white carrige stop infront  
og my house and a bueatiful lady stepped out. She had a white long dress and white long pig tails.  
She smiled at me and walked into my house. She sat down and started talking to my parents about  
how I was the one, and that I was to come with her to the palace. It was then i relized who she  
was. She was our Queen of the silver millenum I had heard of. My mother called me over and gave   
me a long hug and kissed my forehead. The Queen smiled at me and reached out her hand for me to  
take. I grabbed it hesitantly not knowing what was going to happen.  
When I finally took her hand she looked at me and smiled. I got into the carrige and we  
drove off. I looked out the window tears coming out of my eyes there was my mother waving at me  
frantically tears were streaming out of her eyes also. My heart beat in rhythm with the sounds.  
of the horses hooves. That was the last time I seen my mother. But I found comfort and a   
friend in Crissy who had been taken from her family also for the same reasons as me too. After  
a couple of years we became really close and started dating. But then Queen Berel ruined the   
peace that we had tried so hard to protect. And we were blamed for it all so I fled.  
*End of flashnack*  
I was so stupid to run and leave her behind. I took the easy way out and left her alone.  
As I now look back I regret it all. But that is the past and now is the present and it's time to  
get on with my life as she has got on with hers. But the memorys can never be erased and niether  
can the past and I will not give up on my mission not for any one not even her or those convincing  
eyes of hers. If I don't care about hr then why am I still thinking about her? A part of me wants  
to change just for her but I wont let that happen. I've worked so hard and I'm not going to throw  
it away just for some girl. Never Im not that weak.  
  
  
Hey i gotta go so ill wright more tonight maybe  



End file.
